


The Penthouse

by crittab



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dominance, F/M, Light BDSM, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crittab/pseuds/crittab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making excellent use of their recently acquired fortune, Chuck and Sarah try out some new kinks in the form of domination and submission. Rated M for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Consensual D/s (Dom/sub); course language; sexual aggression
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I did some research for this fic, so thanks to the dirty mind of the interwebs for inspiration.

**The Penthouse**

Sarah sat in the back of a black Lincoln, the driver up front carting her and her companion through the busy streets of Los Angeles. Her companion told her not to address him. She didn't know his name.

They'd been driving in relative silence since she was picked up from her home in Burbank. Her companion had knocked on the door, handed her a note, and told her to get ready and come with him. Sarah felt a wave of nervous sexual energy shoot through her at the way everything was happening. She knew they'd talked about this, once or twice, but to have it happen...

Sarah followed the directions in his note to the letter, then returned to her companion at the door and followed him wordlessly out to the car.

They'd been driving about 20 minutes. Not bad, considering how busy it was in town, even though rush hour was long past. She felt her stomach doing flips as she crossed her legs tightly, attempting to relieve some of the tension.

"Uncross your legs," said her companion. She glared at him. "You know the rules." She sighed and did as she was told.

More silence followed, until they pulled up in front of the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. Sarah leaned toward the window so she could see the building. It was extravagant, and not inexpensive to stay here. She knew that she and Chuck could now afford such things, having just received a tidy sum from Volkoff – but it still made her nervous to think that a single drop of liquor from the mini fridge would probably cost about the same as her monthly car payment.

"Wait here," said her companion, before stepping out of the car. She watched him pull out his cell phone, and through the open window could hear his end of the conversation.

"We're here," he said. A moment, and then, "How would you like her?" "And the payment?" "Yes sir. Will do."

He hung up and circled the car, pulling open Sarah's car.

"Come with me."

He started toward the building before Sarah had even gotten out of the car. She did so carefully, her dress dangerously short and tight. She was vaguely concerned that the hotel staff would think she was a prostitute. She made certain to have her wedding ring clearly on display as she jogged in ungodly heels to catch up with her companion.

He held the door for her. She was surprised he'd chosen that moment to employ some chivalry. Then she looked at the front desk concierge watching them, and realized he'd done it more for his benefit than her own.

He set out straight for the elevators, cutting through the ostentatious lobby without so much as a glance at the grandeur. Sarah had been there before on missions, and even she was still impressed by the place.

They waited a moment for the elevator to arrive. The man stepped in first; Sarah followed closely behind. If Sarah was curious about what room she'd be sent to, her curiosity was zapped when the man produced a key card and slipped it into the slot before pressing the button for the penthouse.

Sarah wasn't fresh off the turnip truck. She knew the penthouse cost a pretty penny. She had to remind herself that she and her new husband were now multi-millionaires... but it still hurt to think that he'd dropped at least $25,000 on this little endeavour.

She was pulled from her thoughts by her companion, who chose just this moment to start interacting with her as the elevator glided quietly upward.

"You are to do exactly what Mr. Bartowski asks of you. Do not address him unless he speaks to you first. If he does address you, only refer to him as  _Sir_. Do you understand?" Having this unnamed stranger provide her with such intimate details made her a little uncomfortable, but Sarah knew that Chuck had arranged this, and it would behoove her in the long run to just go with it. Still, the tall, dark stranger made her more than a little uneasy. She made a mental note to question Chuck about him when she got a chance.

"I understand," she confirmed. There was a ding from the elevator just before the door slid open. Her companion extended an arm, gesturing for her to exit. She did so before turning back to him, confused as to why he wasn't also coming in.

"Wait here until Mr. Bartowski comes to collect you," he told her. "Don't touch anything."

The door slid shut, and then it was just Sarah, waiting in the middle of a massive lobby full of marble and gold finishes, impressive pillars and expensive dark wood. Everything was lavish. Everything was so terribly ostentatious. It was off-putting.

Sarah suspected that was the point.

She felt like she could hear her own heartbeat echoing throughout the open space. She shifted on her feet and the clack of her heels on the marble floor sent a loud noise throughout the room. She alternated between crossing her arms and letting them hang limply at her sides. She wasn't sure what to do now that she was standing there, dressed in next to nothing, waiting somewhat impatiently for her husband to arrive.

Husband.

That word seemed just a little strange to her at the moment.

_Sir_ , she thought.  _I'll just call him Sir._

It was around that time when she finally heard footsteps making their way through the penthouse. Her first thought was to follow them, and to question what Chuck was thinking, springing for such expensive digs for this particular adventure. She clamped down on that urge, knowing that if this was going to go the way it was supposed to, the way they'd discussed, she'd had to keep her thoughts to herself and just do what she was told.

She was here to serve, she reminded herself. Serve and  _be_  served, in a way that she'd never really experienced before.

It was all very thrilling. Thrilling and nerve-wracking.

The footsteps came closer, until finally,  _finally_ , Chuck emerged from the left, his polished dress shoes making light noises on the marble floors, his black suit and red tie practically shimmering beneath the light from the chandelier, his hair slicked back and a look on his face more confident and cocky than Sarah was used to. It was oddly reassuring, seeing him in this light. She knew Chuck had come to play.

She noticed, also, a few items gripped in his hand. She couldn't get a good look at them, but the mystery was impressive enough to send a shiver up her spine.

"Sarah," Chuck greeted, his tone steady and businesslike. He closed the distance, coming to stand just a hair too close. "Jackson informed me that you've come prepared." Jackson – that was her companion's name.

"Yes... sir," she said. The words felt a little weird in her mouth, and she fought not to giggle nervously. This was all so bizarre. This was  _Chuck_ , for heaven's sake. His expression was unamused. She bit the inside of her cheek to temper her smile.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to see for myself," he told her. Sarah's eyebrows nearly hit her hairline.

"Sir?" she questioned.

"Jackson also told me you'd been informed of the rules," Chuck said. Sarah thought she detected a hint of a British accent in his tone – he was really getting into character. She opted not to mention it.

"Yes sir."

"Then you know you are to obey." His tone was stern, his face even more-so. Sarah felt a jolt run through her.

"Yes," she said, her voice a little airy.

"Then let me see," he ordered. "Take off your dress."

Sarah blinked at him. She had been curious about how he would go about this. Whether he would go slowly and tease her, or jump her right there in the lobby. Whether he would be jovial and funny, like always, or slip into a character so intense that he barely even seemed like Her Chuck anymore. His MO was becoming clearer as the moments passed.

She reached up and slipped each strap of the dress off her shoulders and started pushing the material down.

"Slowly," Chuck directed. She bit her lip and tried to figure out how to get out of such a tight dress 'slowly'. These things tended to be a bit of a struggle. She wanted it to come off sexy... that might take some doing.

Sarah wandered a few feet away and leaned back against one of the floor-to-ceiling pillars in the lobby. Chuck watched her intently as she did so. She rested her head back against the cool marble and closed her eyes. She then brought the index finger of her left hand to her mouth and sucked on it briefly before slipping it out and down her throat, over her cleavage, and down to the top of the dress. She slipped the finger beneath the material and pulled. The material clung to her breasts for as long as it could before giving way, her brassier-clad breasts popped free from the black dress, jiggling a bit as they did so.

Sarah opened her eyes and locked gazes with Chuck. Despite his cool demeanor, she noted his hard swallow and the hint of a flush on his ears, indicating that he was starting to feel the effects of her strip tease.

With her breasts free, Sarah put both palms flat on her stomach, then dragged them up over her mounds, giving each a squeeze before rubbing back downward to where the dress sat around her ribcage. She slipped the material a little lower before pulling her arms free from the spaghetti straps, and pushing the material to her waist.

She thought for a moment on how to do the big finish. Clearly, Chuck wasn't going to be much help, as he was barely keeping his veneer in place watching the show. She shot him a bit of a flirty grin before spinning around on her heels, grabbing the dress at her waist, and pushing it down the rest of the way, leaning over as she did so, allowing Chuck an incredible view of her backside as the dress fluttered to the floor, leaving her clad in only a revealing black lace bra and panty set. If they could be called panties – that is. Her preferred term was 'butt floss,' but Chuck had always been partial to 'G-string'.

Sarah stepped out of the dress and kicked it away, intending to turn back around to continue her sultry striptease, but before she could, she felt Chuck sidle up behind her. He said, nothing, simply running his left hand from the top of her thigh over the skin of her exposed midsection and her breast, finally coming to stop at her neck. With his hand at her throat, he pulled her back into him, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

"When you do a job, you don't half-ass it," Chuck complimented, his voice a little gravelly.

"I do my best, Babe," Sarah said, a hint of amusement in her tone. Chuck growled, a sound Sarah had never heard from him before. It made her embarrassingly wet.

"You were told to address me as  _Sir,"_  Chuck reminded. "You get one warning." She swallowed against the pressure of his hand on her throat and nodded as well as she could.

"Yes,  _Sir,_ " she said, a little forced. Chuck retreated then, removing his hand and allowing her to straighten out.

Then, just as Sarah was about to turn once more to face him, she felt something at her throat once more. It took just a few seconds for Chuck's nimble fingers to collar and leash her.

Now this was starting to feel real.

He tugged on the leash lightly, and Sarah let her body go with it, falling back slightly against his body. He chuckled darkly, to which Sarah very nearly moaned out loud. She didn't realize this was a kink of hers until this moment.

"Come with me," Chuck said simply. With his hand gripping the lead tightly, Sarah allowed herself to be led through the lobby and to the right, into a bright, open living space, complete with a massive picture window overlooking Los Angeles. Chuck walked Sarah to the window, positioning her close enough that she was nearly pressed up against the glass.

"Do you think anyone can see us?" he questioned. Sarah bit the inside of her lip. She wanted to cover her half-naked body, but fought to keep her hands at her sides.

"Probably,  _Sir,_ " she said, a hint of a warning in her tone. She peered over at Chuck and saw a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"They can't – it's mirrored glass on the outside," he assured her. Sarah narrowed her eyes. It was clear Chuck had considered just letting her think the whole world could see whatever they were doing in there. She was glad he had chosen to give up that one little bit of control. The idea of being watched would have stayed with her and creeped her out the entire time.

"But what if they could?" he asked then. "You belong to me, Sarah. You're here to please me – so what if people could see you? What if I wanted them to see all of the things I'm about to do to you?" Sarah shuddered a bit at the control in his tone. He was making it incredibly difficult for her to keep her hands to herself.

"That would be your prerogative, Sir," she whispered back. Chuck laughed at that jovially, much to Sarah's surprise.

"Yes, it would, wouldn't it? My prerogative," he repeated her words before sobering a little and moving to stand directly in front of her, the leash still in his hand. He tugged on it and she stumbled a step closer. "Let's make that the theme of the night, huh? My prerogative." He placed a hand on her breast and squeezed lightly. "Let's talk about my prerogatives."

Sarah swallowed as Chuck dropped the leash and placed both hands on her breasts, thumbs sliding against the lace of her bra over her nipples, palms squeezing the tender flesh there. He leaned down and nipped lightly at the exposed skin above her bra.

"I suppose these count as my prerogative," he mumbled against the skin before lifting his head so he could see her. "Don't you think?"

"Yes Sir," she allowed. He grinned cockily and gave her breasts another tight squeeze which made her gasp slightly, before releasing them and running his hands down to the skin of her torso, rounding to her back, and grasping her bare backside tightly in both palms.

"This too," he suggested. She nodded. "Say the words, Sarah."

"Yes sir," she ground out, using the majority of her composure to keep from grinding against his erection, which was just inches from her damp centre.

"Good girl." He gave her backside a light tap before removing his hands completely, much to Sarah's chagrin. He then dropped to his knees before her and placed both hands on her thighs, rubbing up and down. His face was so close to her centre that Sarah could feel his hot breath against her. It made her tingle with need. Chuck watched her face as he caressed her thighs, hands nearing her wetness more and more with each swipe. Then, just when Sarah thought he was finally going to touch her... he stopped. He rose to his feet and reclaimed the leash.

"Yes, I think it's safe to say I can have anything I want today – can't I?"

"Yes Sir," the words left her in a breath, and Sarah felt a little dizzy with desire. Chuck had always been good at arousing her, but somehow  _not_ touching her this one time had driven her to incredible heights. She felt her knees shake a little.

"You look a little unsteady there, Sarah," he observed, a cocky grin on his lips. "Maybe you'd be more comfortable on your knees." Sarah's eyes widened at that. Chuck was getting right down to business, much to her surprise. Not that she was complaining. Her mouth literally began watering at the thought of him filling it.

"Yes Sir," she said, swallowing hard. Chuck quirked a small grin.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he questioned, stepping closer, reclaiming her ass in his hands. He pulled her body flush against his then, finally, so she could feel his erection against her. She released a shaky breath which made Chuck laugh darkly. He pulled her tighter against him, and she fought to keep her hands limp at her sides and not pull his mouth to hers, devouring him the way she desperately wanted to. She was here for Chuck to play with – his toy. This wasn't about her.

Chuck claimed her backside in tight handfuls as he pushed his pelvis into hers, and Sarah moaned.

"You're so ready for me, aren't you Sarah?" he questioned. He leaned in and brought his lips to her ear and nipped it lightly. "Just the thought of taking my cock is making you lose control." Sarah shivered out a long, slow breath.

"Yes Sir," she whispered hoarsely, her voice leaving her with every passing second. She was just about to give up on the whole charade and push him down onto the chaise lounge a few feet away and take him roughly then and there, when suddenly, he stepped back.

"All in good time, Sarah," he teased. "We've got all night."

It was Sarah's turn to growl. Chuck laughed at that and wandered away from her, toward the kitchenette.

"Would you like some wine?" he questioned, though he followed up quickly with, "Never mind. You'll have some wine." Sarah watched as he pulled a bottle of red from the rack and filled two large glasses. He returned to where he left her and gestured to the lounge.

"Have a seat," he instructed. She did so hastily, relieved to give her feet a break from the four inch red stilettos she was sporting. Once she was settled, Chuck handed her a glass and held his out for a toast. "To an adventurous evening," he said with a small smile, reminding Sarah just once that despite the game they were playing, he was still Her Chuck, and he was doing this all for her. She smiled at that, feeling a small flutter inside of her, and clinked their classes together before taking a sip.

"Wow," Sarah said, despite the rules. Chuck grinned, a little proudly.

"It's a 1995 Chteau Margaux," he informed her. Sarah did a double take at their glasses.

"That's a $500 bottle of wine," she said, a hint of concern in her tone.

"You know your vino." Chuck took a sip, and then set his down on a nearby table, before returning to her with a bit of a stern look. "But I didn't ask. Mind your place, woman." Sarah could hear the amusement in his tone and fought not to giggle. It was hard to maintain this act with Chuck. He was a goofball by nature. She was impressed he'd lasted this long without breaking.

"Yes Sir," she said with a hint of a smile. Chuck nodded to her glass.

"Drink up, Mrs. Walker. We've got a busy night ahead of us." Sarah looked down at her large glass and then back up to him, surprised at the request. He knew she was a bit of a lightweight when it came to red wine. She figured that was probably the point. Get her a little tipsy, smash those inhibitions. She nodded her consent and brought the wine back to her lips, taking it down in several unpleasant gulps.

When she had finally swallowed the last drop, Sarah pulled the glass from her lips and closed her eyes tightly against the sting of alcohol. She took a deep breath to compose herself before finally meeting Chuck's amused gaze.

"Good?" he questioned. Sarah swallowed a few times to reclaim her speech, before giving up and simply nodding. Chuck laughed and took her glass, sitting it next to his full one on the table. "How you doing?" he asked. "A little dizzy?"

Sarah nodded and felt her head spin slightly, the alcohol taking rapid effect. She wasn't drunk by any means, though her brain was swimming a bit inside her skull.

All in all, she felt good. Really good.

"Perfect," she heard Chuck say, and she fought to refocus on him. Her man. Her man who was about to make her  _very_  happy.

Before she had a chance to reflect on that too much, she felt Chuck's hands on hers, pulling her upright. She swayed a little once she was one her feet, but felt safe in his arms. Despite the façade, the masquerade of the evening, she knew she was still safe with Chuck. He would take care of her.

"Come with me," he whispered in her ear before she could get too comfortable. She felt her leash being tugged once more, and followed along obediently.

It felt like a long walk through the lobby to the other side of the penthouse suite, which was just as, if not more ornate than the living area. This side boasted an incredible master suite, complete with a massive California king bed, another picture window, and more dark wood, marble and gold finishes. Sarah looked around at the incredible space and felt a wave of excitement course through her. Finally, a bed. Finally, the action would start. She felt like she'd been waiting forever.

"Get on your knees," Chuck said simply, before dropping the leash and wandering away from her. Sarah complied, sliding down to rest her knees on the deep red area rug in the centre of the room. She let her arms hang limp at her sides, but pulled her shoulders back, attempting to make her rack look as good as possible.

She watched as Chuck wandered wordlessly to the window, relieving himself of his suit jacket as he went, casually slinging it over the back of a nearby chair. Her mouth began to water as his tie was pulled loose and left to hang slack around his neck, and his chest appeared to her in the mirror image of the window with each button he undid.

"To be clear," Chuck said, finally. "You agree to our terms for this evening." He turned back to her as he tugged his dress shirt free from his pants and undid the last few buttons. "You know you belong to me. You know you are here to please me, and do what you're told," he clarified.

"Yes Sir," Sarah said, trying not to seem as excited by this whole thing as she clearly was. With her knees spread several inches apart, she could feel any shift in the air intensified against the dampness of her panties, and the slight chill in the room made her nipples hard beneath the lace of her bra. She'd never in her life wanted to be fucked so badly, and the night was only just beginning.

Chuck took a few steps closer, coming to stand about three feet before her.

"You know the safe word?" he questioned. Sarah could see a hint of concern in his eyes that made her smile inwardly.

"Yes Sir," she confirmed. He stepped a little closer, his crotch now directly in front of her face. Sarah could see him bulging against the material of his pants. She did a few kegels to try and release some tension.

"So that means you'll use it if this get's to be too much for you." His tone was very businesslike, but Sarah could tell that he was ensuring both of their safety in this endeavour. She knew he cared.

"Yes Sir." Chuck reached down and cupped her chin in his palm, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Promise me," he said sternly. She nodded against his grip.

"I promise," she said softly. Chuck nodded and dropped her face before pulling his shirt the rest of the way off and tossing it away along with the tie.

"Open my pants," he told her, finally. Sarah bit her lip and set to work, releasing the button and fly, and pulling the offending material out of the way. At Chuck's instruction, she did the same with his underwear, leaving him naked and erect before her.

"Good girl. Now put your mouth on it."


	2. Chapter 2

In 1954 a French language erotic novel was published called The Story of O. The novel was scandalous for its time, depicting a Dominant/submissive relationship between the lead characters, O and René. The pair had penned an agreement that gave René permission to subject O to whatever perversions he could come up with. O was his slave, for all intents and purposes.

What was so strange about this novel, however, was that it took the idea of a Dominant/submissive relationship and gave it its due respect. The novel made it clear that while O was submissive in the relationship, ultimately she was the one who held all of the power. For every time René wanted to try something new, or not previously agreed upon, he would seek permission. O was entitled to say yes or no as she pleased.

This novel, penned by French writer Anne Desclos under the penname Pauline Réage, wormed its way into Sarah's consciousness not long before she and Chuck said "I do."

Sarah hadn't given much thought to the whole BDSM thing before she read The Story of O. Mostly, she just thought the whole thing was an excuse for someone to beat up on their weaker partner, which provided her very little incentive to give it a shot. Sure, she enjoyed the occasional aggressive sex, for which Chuck was always a willing and adept partner. But as for the whole "whips and chains" aspect, it had never really made much sense to her.

What made even less sense to Sarah was the concept of being someone's "slave", as she had come to consider submissives in these types of relationships.

Sarah wasn't sure was it was about O and René that titillated her so. Perhaps it was the absolute assurance with which René provided direction, or the absolute trust that O had in her partner. Perhaps it was the intoxicating idea of partners being forever ready and willing to please one another, no matter the time of day or whether or not they were personally in the mood. O was at René's beck and call, quite literally – and she wanted to be. It was a new concept for Sarah.

Of course, all of that was tertiary to what the book had really provided for her. It was actually just the first few pages of the novel that had genuinely piqued her interest.

The first scene depicted René directing O into a cab, telling her to remove various articles of clothing (her bra, her panties, her stockings), and then delivering her to a residence where she was to become a plaything for the men inside. O was nervous, but incredibly turned on. René was equally so.

It was this scene in particular that Sarah had shared with Chuck the first time they discussed the possibility of working some role play into their repertoire. Sarah couldn't pinpoint what it was about the whole scenario that seemed so sexy to her. Maybe it was the unknown destination, or the act of totally giving up control. Maybe it was someone outside of the relationship – the cab driver, in that instance – knowing what was going on and allowing it to happen... whatever the case, when Sarah told Chuck about it, she could barely maintain her composure.

Just thinking about being whisked away to become someone's servant – Chuck's servant – made Sarah impossibly wet. It wasn't that she devalued herself, or believed herself to be the lesser person in her relationship with Chuck. It was just the idea of being someone completely different than "Sarah Walker: Super Spy Extraordinaire". Her entire image, heck, her entire life had consisted of her vying for control. What a bizarre concept to willingly relinquish that control and just let something happen to her for a change.

Of course, the act of giving up control was terrifying in and of itself. In order to do so, Sarah knew that she would have to be handing that control over to someone she trusted implicitly. Someone who would never, ever abuse her trust.

Chuck. Only Chuck.

So they talked about it, and made tentative plans. All Sarah knew was that it would happen sometime, and that she'd be expected to drop everything and run toward it. It could be in a week, a month, or a year, but it would happen, and Chuck assured her, it would be everything she wanted and more.

She pretended not to notice him reading The Story of O when he thought she wasn't looking. His diligence made her smile. Chuck would always go the extra mile for her. She truly was marrying an extraordinary man.

And so as she sat there kneeling on the floor of an extravagant hotel penthouse in Los Angeles, naked save for a few scraps of underwear, with her husband ordering her to perform oral sex on him – all Sarah could think was, "Yes. God, please yes. Finally."

Sarah thought she was pretty good at giving head. She'd never been told otherwise, and usually she had her partners' down for the count quickly enough that she felt pretty confident about her skills in that department. It also didn't hurt that she lacked a gag reflex – something that had shocked Chuck all the way to a slightly premature orgasm the first time he'd hit the back of her throat.

Now, though, more than a year later, Chuck was much better at controlling himself as Sarah put her best foot forward in the task of sucking him off, while his hand tangled in the hair at the back of her head, stopping her from ever fully dropping him out of her mouth. The feeling of being trapped on Chuck's cock sent an unfamiliar shudder through her body, and she moaned around him, creating a vibration in her mouth that only made it more difficult for Chuck to maintain his composure. But he did, of course. Chuck was in character. He was really in character.

"Go deeper," he instructed after a few moments of shallow thrusts and light sucking around the tip. Sarah obliged and braced her hands on his upper thighs, before pushing herself as far down on him as she could go, with the aid of his hand on the back of her head.

"Good girl," he complimented. "Just keep your mouth open." Sarah closed her eyes and braced herself, taking small, shallow breaths through her nose as Chuck's cock filled her throat, cutting off the majority of her airway. She felt him renegotiate his grip on her head, one palm flat against the back while the other grasped at her jaw. Slowly, easily, he began pumping in and out of her throat, allowing her to catch quick gasps of air between thrusts.

"Fuck, Sarah," she heard him moan as his pace increased. Sarah swallowed against his erection, creating a sucking sensation every time he pulled out, which only added to the pleasure she was giving him. Sarah opened her eyes and looked up at him as best she could. She could tell he was nearing the cusp of his control. His eyes were closed tightly and the grip of his hands was tightening and releasing at random in a seeming attempt to keep from coming down her throat too soon.

It made Sarah painfully horny to see him so close to his release, fighting it so hard, as he continued to fuck her throat with abandon. She felt at that moment very much like a tool for his pleasure, a device rather than a partner – and for some reason that she couldn't put her finger on, that made her feel like she could come at any second, despite not having had any attention paid to her dripping pussy yet. It was incredible, she thought as she sat there on her knees, that such a scenario could push her body to this extreme. All of the stimulation had been in her mind thus far, and it was working wonders.

Sarah was pulled from those thoughts by Chuck rapidly pulling all the way out of her mouth and grasping his cock, pulling it up out of the way. Without a word, he guided Sarah to his scrotum where she took over, sucking each testicle into her mouth expertly and massaging them with her tongue while Chuck jerked himself over her face.

Sarah released his testicles and grasped them in one hand, massaging them as she moved them out of the way so she could get beneath them and apply pressure to his perineum with her tongue. She heard Chuck shudder out loud at the new sensation, his hand speeding up on his cock.

"Fuck," Chuck ground out, his legs noticeably shaky. Feeling somewhat accomplished, Sarah redoubled her efforts on his perineum, hitting harder with her tongue while squeezing his balls a little tighter in her hand.

If ever there was any doubt that her tactics were working wonders, they were dashed when Chuck suddenly pulled away and demanded, "Open your mouth!" Sarah complied just in time for his orgasm to fill her, hitting the back of the throat, and sliding down with a quick swallow. Sarah figured it was always best just to get that part out of the way quickly. Come was only really manageable if you didn't let it sit there for too long.

Having swallowed down Chuck's first orgasm of the evening, Sarah sat back on her heels and watched her flushed, swaying husband as he collapsed down onto the bed, muttering something about her mouth and, "Holy shit, woman," and, "Trying to kill me." Sarah tried not to smile at that. Chuck was uniquely adorable after an orgasm.

She waited patiently on the floor for Chuck to recover. It took him a good long moment, and even after that it was clearly a struggle for him to get back to his feet. When he did so, he was noticeably flushed, with a light sheen of sweat at his hairline and on his chest. Sarah bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning at her success, though she clearly didn't do that good a job at hiding it, since Chuck noticed her satisfaction immediately.

"Feeling pretty good about yourself?" he questioned with a slight grin. Sarah's grin slipped a bit.

"Just happy you're happy... Sir," she said lightly. Chuck let out a small laugh and crouched down so he was eye level with her.

"Do you know why we did that?" he questioned. She shook her head. "Well, now that we've got my needs out of the way – for now – we can focus on you," he explained. He reached forward and traced a finger over the swell of her breast. "I've got some plans for plans for you, My Dear." Sarah raised her eyebrows approvingly, while Chuck continued his adventure with his finger, tucking it beneath one of the cups of her bra and pulling the material down to release her breast.

"You're overdressed," he decided, before standing back up, his now flaccid penis just inches from Sarah's face. "Take off the rest of your clothes and get on the bed. I'll be right back," he instructed. Then, without another word, he headed for the door. He stopped just before exiting and turned back to her, "Keep the shoes on." Sarah waited until he was gone to giggle at that.

She complied quickly with the undressing, ecstatic at the prospect of finally having him touch her the way she'd been craving ever since Jackson showed up at her door. Chuck had kept her waiting for what felt like hours, and it had become nearly excruciating. She opted to leave the collar and leash in place. She figured Chuck might have some use for it later, and wanted to make everything about this as convenient for him as possible.

Once she was undressed, Sarah crawled up to the top of the bed and settled onto her back, relishing in the feel of expensive linens against her skin and soft pillows beneath her head. To keep from touching herself (Chuck hadn't explicitly prohibited her from doing so, but she wanted to play her part as well as he was playing his), she rested her arms over her head, grasping the pillows in her fists. She experimented with a few positions for her legs; knees up, spread wide, knees down, straight out... she ultimately landed on just laying comfortably with her ankles about a foot apart. She knew Chuck would position her how he wished when he returned anyway.

Much to Sarah's relief, Chuck came back to her quickly, toting a small plastic box. From her position, she couldn't see the contents, though the conspiratorial grin on his face told her all she needed to know.

"Oh, good," Chuck said as he set the box down on a nearby table. "You're already in position." Sarah raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he pulled a pair of handcuffs (the real kind, most likely stolen from their newly outfitted Castle) from the box and closed the distance. She offered no resistance as he closed one cuff around her left wrist, then circled them through the headboard of the bed, attaching the other cuff to her right. She gave an experimental tug, and felt a thrill when she confirmed that she was completely and utterly stuck.

"Comfortable?" Chuck asked.

"Yes Sir," she confirmed. His brow furrowed.

"Huh," he said. "We'll have to do something about that." He returned to his mystery box and began rifling around inside. Sarah watched intently, until he returned to her with a blindfold in hand. She allowed him easy access to secure it around her eyes, blinding her quite thoroughly to the room. She felt her heartbeat pick up as she tried to gage his actions through sound alone. She heard him return to the box, though what he was doing there was very much a mystery.

Being a spy, Sarah had learned to rely on all of her senses. There were times when hearing was as much, or more important than seeing, and times when just a simple smell was all she had to go on. These skills, she found, were particularly handy as she laid there bound and blindfolded on a bed in that penthouse suite.

She could hear Chuck shuffling around her, pulling things out of the box and setting them down next to her on the bed. She felt the tension in her core increase with every second that went by without being touched by Chuck the way she wanted – no, needed – to be touched. She was so tightly wound, she felt as if she would explode if he didn't offer her relief soon.

She felt the bed tilt down beside her, and assumed that meant Chuck had finally joined her. She anticipated his touch; tried to guess what he would do first. Maybe he would go straight for her soaked pussy and finger her into oblivion. Maybe he would tease her breasts, biting and licking her nipples until she came just from that. He could do anything, Sarah realized. She was trapped. She was his.

She was so fucking turned on.

"Uh, uh," Chuck corrected. She felt his hands on her thighs, pushing them apart. She hadn't even realized that she'd closed them and begun moving her hips in circles to pleasure herself. She flushed slightly at having been caught.

"Sorry, Sir," she said softly. She heard a dark chuckle and felt a shiver run through her.

"Just don't let it happen again," his tone was amused, much to Sarah's chagrin. She didn't want to amuse him anymore, she wanted him to fuck her. She wanted him to make her come. She needed him to do something. The waiting was driving her insane.

She groaned out loud, mostly by accident.

"What was that?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing, Sir," Sarah responded.

"Didn't sound like nothing," he came back. "Are you unhappy with the way things are going, Sarah?" he asked. "Perhaps I should uncuff you; send you home."

"No!" Sarah exclaimed quickly. "I mean... no, Sir. Please. I'm sorry, please just... ugh," she gave up.

"Just what?" Chuck questioned.

"Just please, please touch me. Please," Sarah begged, before adding a half-hearted, "Sir," to the end of her sentence.

Then, suddenly, the bed lifted slightly, and Sarah knew Chuck had left her side. She fought not to groan at the continued torture of not being touched, only barely succeeding in keeping quiet.

Sarah listened intently, trying to gage Chuck's position, but between her haze of lust and general lack of awareness due to the blindfold, she knew she'd lost him. She listened for breathing, footsteps, anything to indicate his location. She heard nothing.

She was about to call out for him, to try and bring him back, when suddenly she felt something almost painfully cold against her nipple. She gasped at the sudden sensation, though the gasp turned quickly into a moan as her already hardened nipple became even more-so. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was protruding out about as far as it would go, straining against the freezing device that Chuck had chosen to use on her. She felt then a small trickle slip from the tip of her nipple and run down her breast, sending a shiver of cold through her chest. Sarah knew then that the device was an ice cube. A rapidly melting ice cube.

Then, suddenly, the ice was replaced by what felt like an incredible heat in comparison, as Chuck took her erect nipple in his mouth and laved his tongue over it, alternating between licking and long, hard sucks. Sarah moaned out loud as he bit down on the nub gently, before applying more pressure. She cried out in pleasure as he let his teeth scrape along the skin there, until he was just holding the very of the nub between them, his tongue flicking at the tip.

Sarah fought not to curse at the sensation. After the freezing from the ice, her nipple was so sensitive to his teeth. The feeling was painful, but also incredibly pleasurable. It was a mix she hadn't had much experience with.

She pushed her chest up as best she could, encouraging Chuck to continue his sweet torture.

Sarah gasped again when the ice found its way to her other nipple. Chuck repeated the process on that breast, giving each their due until Sarah was moaning liberally at the abrupt changes in temperature and sensation. By the time he moved on, her nipples were almost painfully sensitive, but hard and erect as they had ever been.

"Fuck, your tits are amazing, Sarah," Chuck moaned, before grasping both in tight hands and pushing them together, bringing his lips down to devour them. Sarah's breathing sped up as his attention to her chest became all the more fervent. She wanted to delve her hands into his thick, dark hair and hold him there forever as he licked, sucked and nipped his way around her breasts, providing equal attention to every part of them. Chuck had always been a boob-man, but it wasn't often that he lavished her breasts with such enthusiastic attention. Sarah felt his ministrations shoot straight through her, only serving to make her already soaked pussy all the more wet and ready for him.

She nearly cheered for joy when she finally felt Chuck's hands at her knees, pushing them apart. She felt him settle between them, as the air hit her damp clitoris, sending tingles throughout her body.

Sarah wasn't sure what she was expecting when Chuck finally, finally, positioned himself between her legs. Whatever it was, she was certainly not expecting what she got, although in retrospect she probably should have been. She gasped aloud as another ice cube hit her body, this time directly on her overly sensitive clit. She tried to close her legs against the sensation that bordered more on pain than pleasure, but found she couldn't move them against Chuck's firm grasp on her upper thighs.

"Ung, please," Sarah moaned, unsure as to what she was asking. She thrust her hips up, unwittingly drawing the ice harder against her. She felt a drip slip away from the cube and course over her shivering pussy, slipping into her soaked hole and causing a shiver to wrack her whole body.

And then, as suddenly as the ice appeared, so did Chuck's mouth. His tongue swept long and hard from her opening to her clit, before closing around the bundle of nerves and sucking hard. Sarah cried out as the sudden change in sensation, though the cry quickly turned to a long, low moan as Chuck sucked her clit harder than she thought he'd ever sucked it before. She felt him apply more pressure with his mouth, massaging the area with his lips while his tongue flicked rapidly against the nub, causing Sarah to shake uncontrollably. After so long without being touched at all, to suddenly have him so focused on her clit was almost unbearably sweet.

Sarah couldn't help it; she ground down into his face as best she could, straining against the handcuffs that kept her mostly immobile. Her moans increased, and she knew without a doubt that she was only seconds away from an orgasm – one that promised to be intense after the incredible wait that she'd had to endure.

And then, suddenly, Chuck was gone. She cried out at the loss of his pressure, grinding down into nothingness. She knew Chuck was still there, because as hard as she tried, she could not close her legs against his grip. He was just sitting there, holding her open, watching her squirm as she begged and pleaded with her body for release.

"You don't get to come without permission," his voice cut through her haze.

"Please!" Sarah exclaimed. "Please, please let me come. Fuck, Chuck, please." Her body continued to writhe on the bed, wrists pulling against her restraints, hips circling uselessly against nothing but the cool air of the room.

"No," Chuck said sternly. "And you didn't even call me Sir. I hate to do this, but I think I have to punish you, Sarah."

Sarah dropped her head back against the pillow with a heavy sigh, still moving her hips in a futile effort to reclaim her orgasm that was so cruelly ripped away from her. She didn't know if she wanted to fuck Chuck right now, to swat him upside the head.

She figured she'd wait to see where this whole 'punishment' thing was leading before making a decision on that.

"What punishment, Sir?" she questioned, her voice noticeably shaky. She felt Chuck's grip on her thighs release as he pushed himself up off the bed.

"Don't even think about closing your legs," he said, beating her to the punch. Sarah sighed and relaxed her thighs to each side, feeling impossibly exposed with her legs spread wide, pussy wet and open to the world, breasts thoroughly worked over.

Sarah didn't have too much time to dwell on her state however, as it was only another moment before she felt Chuck's hands at her hips, forcing her over onto her belly. Her wrists wrenched uncomfortably against the cuffs, but she was able to correct that fairly quickly as she settled onto her stomach.

"Up on your knees," Chuck instructed. Sarah complied, pushing herself up as best she could so she was resting on her knees and elbows, backside high in the air. She felt Chuck's hands once again adjusting her knees to where he wanted them, pushing them apart so she was fully exposed from behind. She shuttered at the utter helplessness of the position. She felt absolutely trapped, which turned out to be more erotic than she thought it could be.

But before she could think too much on her position, she felt something against her backside. It tapped lightly once, before coming in for a harder slap. Chuck's belt, she deduced based on the shape and material of the flogging device. It wasn't particularly painful, but without her sense of sight, each hit came as a surprise.

"You've disobeyed the rules twice now, Sarah," Chuck said, connecting the belt once again against her exposed backside. She gasped, but more out of surprise than pain. "This is a light punishment – but you should know that if you do it again, I won't go so easy on you."

"Yes Sir," Sarah said, though it came out more as a moan, as his belt connected once more just as she began to speak. Unconsciously, she pushed herself backward, presenting her backside to him even more as she anticipated the next lash. She'd never been treated like this before – certainly not by Chuck. She was almost embarrassed to admit to herself that it was totally working for her.

Chuck lashed her twice more, not hard enough to leave a mark, but just enough to get the point across. And though Sarah wasn't sure this was point he'd been trying to make, he'd certainly left an impression. Sarah liked getting spanked with his belt. Hell, she fucking loved it. For the first time that evening she really felt like she was at his mercy, and that impression gave her an incredible and unexpected rush.

"Do you think you've had enough?" Chuck questioned after about seven lashes.

"No Sir," Sarah said, her voice deep and full of arousal. She heard Chuck laugh lightly behind her.

"Who knew?" he said lowly, she assumed more to himself than to her. That was when she felt his hand come into contact with her backside. Again, it wasn't particularly painful, but the surprise still made a gasp leave her lips. "More?" he questioned.

"Yes, please, Sir," Sarah moaned, and Chuck spanked her once again, then several times more, each time with slightly more force. By the time he finished, Sarah had buried her face in a pillow and was moaning loudly into the material.

Finally, once Chuck was satisfied that the lesson was learned, Sarah felt the sensation on her backside change. No longer was he slapping, but rather groping, each hand laid flat against a cheek and squeezing tightly. She felt his hands work their way up her back, massaging deeply into the muscles there, following the arch of her back up to her shoulders. Once he reached the shoulders, he swept his hands underneath and grabbed her breasts in two handfuls, squeezing tightly and making Sarah moan again.

"What do you want me to do to you, Sarah?" Chuck asked, his voice husky. He positioned himself behind her and Sarah could feel his newly replenished erection hard against her backside.

"I want you to fuck me, Sir," she said simply, her voice half-muffled by the pillow.

"Fuck you?" Chuck teased, squeezing her breasts a little tighter and grinding into her ass. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Sir," she exclaimed, unwittingly pushing herself back against him. Chuck chuckled and pulled a hand away from her breast, using it to grasp his hard cock and run it along the slit of her vagina. Sarah moaned as his head slipped against her engorged clit, making her pelvis jerk at the sensation.

"Beg for it," he said darkly.

Sarah realized at that moment that if she had ever had any shame about this, any inhibitions about submitting herself entirely to the will of her husband – her dom for the night – that those things were all gone. She wanted him to fuck her. She wanted him to take her roughly from behind. She wanted to be used up by him while she was tied down and helpless on a bed. She wanted it all, and not a single part of that made her feel any bit of shame.

So she begged. She begged long and hard, until finally, finally, Chuck took pity on her and slammed his cock into her dripping, overly sensitive pussy.

Sarah felt her orgasm coming to her almost instantly as Chuck set up a hard, fast pace inside of her. The sounds of his grunts and moans only served to heighten her almost painful amounts of pleasure and need. She cried out, and to the best of her ability, pounded back into him, giving as good as she was getting.

"Oh fuck. Chuck, I need to come," she cried out. He swatted her backside twice, hard, for the infraction.

"You have to ask," he said, though his breathless state told Sarah that he was also close to his release.

"Please!" she cried out. "Please let me come! Please, Chuck!" Another smack, but a little lighter, as Chuck gripped her hips and increased his pace.

And then, if Sarah wasn't already turned on enough, Chuck reached around and began roughly rubbing her clit, flingers slipping against it fast and hard in time to his thrusts. Sarah moaned loudly and felt herself beginning to lose control, despite not having permission to finish.

"Chuck, please!" she exclaimed.

"Not yet!" he shot back. She cried out and dropped her head, biting the pillow and growing against it.

She held on as best she could, but felt the flutters of an orgasm approaching within her whether she was ready or not. Chuck must have felt them too, because suddenly, when it seemed like he couldn't go any faster or harder, he began hitting even harder and deeper, his fingers against her clit applying more pressure.

"Come, Sarah!" he grunted, and Sarah knew that he was on the cusp of losing all control. Whatever the case, it didn't matter to her, because as soon as he said the word, her pussy began to spasm incredibly around his cock, pulsating uncontrollably as Sarah came long and hard, a loud cry escaping her lips, along with the words, "Yes, fuck, yes," on repeat. She forced herself back against him, hips moving manically as the waves crashed over her again and again as Chuck continued to fuck her hard.

The force of Sarah's orgasm made her dizzy with pleasure, so much so that she almost missed the sensation of Chuck filling her with his hot seed, cursing and moaning loudly as he did so.

It could have been just seconds, or several hours, from the time that Sarah's orgasm started until it finally subsided. The force of it had discombobulated her to an extreme only rarely experienced in the past. As Chuck pulled out of her, she collapsed down to the bed, falling to her side in a heap, a sheen of sweat covering her entire body, her breaths coming in deep, long her wrists still bound above her head, Sarah surrendered to her absolute full-bodied exhaustion, closing her eyes behind the blindfold, going fully slack as every limb felt utterly boneless.

It was all too much. It was all too heady. She barely noticed as her wrists were released and the angry red marks left behind were massaged away. She didn't notice at all when the blindfold, collar and leash were removed and flung haphazardly to the floor, along with the now discarded handcuffs. The only thing she did notice, in fact, was the feeling of her husband's warm body sliding flush behind hers, the covers being pulled over their spent bodies, and his arm draping over her midsection and pulling her tightly to him.

With Chuck's arms securely around her, Sarah succumbed to her absolute exhaustion. She'd think about what this all meant later. For now, she just wanted to exist in the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Not too rough, I don't think, but rough enough for first timers. I've got one more chapter on the way. I don't want to spoil it, but let's just say, "Turnabout is fair play."
> 
> I know a few folks were concerned about the whole 'pick up' situation in the first chapter. I hope the explanation of the Sarah's inspiration cleared that up. Suffice it to say, Chuck isn't doing anything that wasn't originally Sarah's idea.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it (but not too much!). Let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Are you with me, Chucksters? Lol.
> 
> I know a bunch of people have been wanting this theme for a Chuck/Sarah smutfic, and although I usually wait until I've had a better chance to gauge the mood of a fandom before going full kink on them, I figured you guys were probably a safe bet. We like spies and dirty stuff in the Chuck fandom. Why not a little sub-dom action?
> 
> And of course, there's lots more to come. Hope you like it so far! Let me know :)


End file.
